Things Aren't Always What They Appear to be
by Darkbloom0503
Summary: Nova is just a normal Earth girl. Living in a divorced family that has a dad that beats her and goes to a school that kids torment her and make her harm herself. She soon learns from a family friend that she isn't at all what she appears to be. She quickly decides that she wants to go to a school with Emily where she meets five girls who are from very famous people but an evil come
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured outside. Faregonda looked out the window and just as the rain fell her tears fell along with them. A baby was in her arms playing with a set of her keys. A band was around its foot that said "Nova". She remembered the incident that happened just the other night. Bloom had been lying in bed on Domino. Sky was next to her. The five of the other six of the Winx, Faregonda's best students, were in the corner hands against their mouths. She had been watching through the glass as Flora sat ready to catch the new born baby that was almost out.

"We did it," Bloom had whispered to Sky trying not scream in pain.

"Yes," the loving husband had said. "We restored Sparx to its original state and now we will have a new heir to Eraklyon's and Sparx's throne. Now we need to just get the civilians back".

"Push one more time," Roxy had yelled from the corner. Bloom did as ordered and the baby came out.

"What is it?" Bloom had asked gasping for air.

"It is a girl," Flora had said. "Would you like to see her?"

"Please," Bloom had begged.

"Alright," the nature fairy had responded. She wrapped the baby in a pink blanket, and handed it to Bloom.

"She's beautiful," Sky had said.

"Yes she is," his queen had responded. "Our little Nova. I wish Daphne was here".

"Oh we are sure she knows," Stella had said. Everything had been so wonderful until the girls took Nova that afternoon. Bloom and Sky had been inside the hospital and everyone else was outside with Nova when it happened. Faregonda struggled to get that memory out of her head, that explosion of the hospital and the burning of Sky's body. For some reason no one could find Bloom's body.

"Oh why," Faregonda whispered to the baby. "Why did the hospital have to explode?" There was a knock on the door. Roxy, Flora, Stella, Layla, Tecna and Musa all entered. Their faces looked a lot like the headmistress's face. Each one looked like they had been crying.

"Ms. Faregonda," Layla said. "We need to talk about little Nova".

"We do," she responded. "Yes we do. Do you all know who you want to leave the baby with?"

"That is the problem," Tecna said. "None of us are her god parent".

"So we were thinking of leaving her with someone on Earth," Roxy said. "I know this family who have been trying to have a kid but can't seem to be able to. Maybe we could leave her with them".

"Okay," Faregonda said. "Put her on their doorstep".

"Thank you," the Winx said and left.

Faregonda turned to the window. "Please Bloom," she said. "Guide and protect the new carrier".


	2. The truth

_Nova's POV_

I sat in my class listening to my teacher talk nonstop. It was the last day of school and I was sitting in the last period of the day. I looked at the clock. It read one forty-five. I had only been in hell for fifteen minutes. I griped the knife in my pocket. I became tempted to ask if I could use the bathroom. "Oh my freaking god," I thought. "This is more painful than the second week of every month. At least it will stop Sunday". The second week of every month was one of the reasons I had a knife in my pocket.

My dad had started beating me when I was five and never stopped. He had a party at my parent's house when they were still together. He had gotten so drunk that he came to my room where I was playing and did horrible, horrible things. Ever since that day, until I was seven when my parents got a divorce; he would beat me when my mom wasn't home. He still does it just when I am at his house on the second week of every month.

Plus I was in a school that is over ninety percent girls and under ten percent boys. I was very small and weak. Unlike my parents, I had long red hair that reached to where my ribs would stop, just where I liked it. My cyan eyes would sometimes look dark blue when I was angry or upset. All those features had drawn almost all the kids to bully me. That and the fact that in the beginning of the school year I was getting attacked by a boy I had recently dated and to stop him I put some sort of shield but the rest of the year I haven't been able to do it again. Most of the kids that didn't bully me just didn't know I existed but there was one boy that knew I existed and didn't bully me, yet at least, my boyfriend Kyle. The other boys who I had gone out with over the years just eventually dumped me for some other chick and just started bullying me.

I let go of my knife and pulled my phone out. Turning it on, I saw the picture of me and Kyle when he took me camping over the summer. Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't help myself. I raised my hand and asked my teacher if I could go to the bathroom. He said yes and I walked out of the room. The hallway was quiet which meant I could run to the bathroom and I did just that. I took off my black high heels, ran all the way to the bathroom and shut the stall door.

I sat down on the toilet, let go of my shoes and cried. I cried for a short while before I pulled my dress's left sleeve up revealing a scar all the way up from my wrist to my elbow. I had a surgery there a while back when some boy took my arm and broke it there so badly that I was left in the hospital for a week. Pulling out my and flipping it open I aimed for that certain spot on my scar. I took my knife and slit it slightly open to where it was about an inch long and it could just bleed a little bit at a time. I didn't bother to try and stop the bleeding. I just put my face in my hands and sobbed not stopping till I couldn't cry anymore.

My boyfriend was leaving me this summer because he and his parents both wanted him to have a "special" military training that only boys could join, my dad is going to beat me when I get home unless I can make it to my room and put my running clothes on without him knowing plus I have to get out of school without some kid walking up to me and start pushing me around.

"Why?" I thought "Why does my life have to suck this bad, why me?" I looked back at my arm and stopped the bleeding.

"I better wash up," I said to myself. "If a teacher sees me like this, they are going to make me start talking with them about what is wrong". I put back on my high heels and walked over to the sink. I was in the middle of scrubbing my face when the best thing that could of happened. The bell rung and all the kids were walking down the hallway except the boys they were able to run considering the fact that since today was the last day of school. Some boys carried a girl for them in bridal formation which meant more were going faster. The school allowed the boys to wear whatever they wanted since the school had its own personal outfit. Being the best private school in the nation I wasn't surprised. Everyone wore the exact same clothes, boys and girls. "Thank god," I thought. I walked back to the room, grabbed my backpack and headed out the back entrance. A woman was standing behind the school by a car.

"Hi Mrs. Roxy," I said to her.

"Afternoon," Mrs. Roxy said. "How was your last day at school?" Her first name is Roxy and she just wants to be called either that or Mrs. Roxy so just to be polite I call her Mrs. Roxy with no questions. Mrs. Roxy is an old friend of my parents. She was there for me when I was getting over my parents' divorce. Her daughter Emily is someone you may or may not call a friend. We spend time together sometimes. She has been going through a strange frequent fever these past couple of days.

"Fine," I said. "How is Emily?"

"Great," Mrs. Roxy said. "Her fever has gone away".

"That's good and not to be rude or anything but why are you here. Emily goes to the public school down the street".

"I know but I want to talk to you while I take you to your dad's".

"Um," I said. I wasn't sure if I should have gone with her. I didn't know what she wanted to talk about and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I looked into the woman's eyes. Just looking into them and her facial expression told me it was pleasant. Well pleasant to at least her.

"Ah what the hell," I said. "Sure, it is better than walking a mile in these". I walked down the steps and got into the front seat of her car.

"Before I can tell you anything I need to tell you that Emily will be leaving in a few weeks to go to her own private school and she won't be coming back till the summer so we were wondering if you would like to spend the night till she leaves".

"Sure but I need to talk to my dad first".

"I already did that for you. He said it would be fine and so did your mom because I know that your mom will have full custody of you on Sunday".

I sighed in relief. "That's a relief," I thought. "Now all I have to do is keep from "Falling down the stairs". My normal excuses are I was texting and walking and I rammed into the wall or door and I fell down the stairs.

"Sure," I said. "I'd love to spend a couple of weeks with you and Emily".

"Great, now I have one more thing to do before I reveal the news I need to do one more thing". Mrs. Roxy took a different turn and started driving towards her house.

"What is she doing going towards her house?" I thought. "Did she leave something at home?"

She parked the car in front of her house just as I had suspected and began texting someone getting interrupted by a girl entering the car.

"Hey mom," she said. "Hey Nova".

"Hey Emily," I greeted back. Emily looked great and a little like her mother. Her long pink hair was much longer than mine reaching her knees. Unlike her mom, who had blond highlights, Emily had light, light purple highlights. If you had light put in on the right angle into them they sometimes looked blue. Her mom had violet eyes but this girl had eyes that were darker than her mother's. I noticed that she was wearing the clothes her mom had gotten her for her birthday. My mom tells me that Roxy wore almost the exact same outfit when she was sixteen. She wore a top that had a paw print on it with a green long sleeve one that now reached her wrists. Her jeans reached into her boots which were pink laced up boots.

"Have you told her mom?" Emily asked.

"Not yet," Mrs. Roxy said

"Awe sweet," Emily said. "Before we start Nova can we switch places or at least move back here next to me".

"I will move next to you". I moved to the back and sat next to Emily. Mrs. Roxy started the car and started talking.

"Nova do you remember your real mother?"

"Why wouldn't I? She is in that rat hole of an apartment in just a few miles from here.

She shook her head. "No, she and your father are not your real parents".

"I believe that as much as I believe the sky is green".

"Maybe this will make you believe".

"Have you ever wondered why you look nothing like your parents?" Emily asked.

"Yeah but what does…" I interrupted my own sentence when I realized that, that was the only possible explanation. My friend quickly pulled her phone out and got ready to take a picture. I raised an eyebrow.

"She wasn't joking was she?" I asked.

"Nope," Mrs. Roxy said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay," I said.

"Damn" Emily said. "I was hoping you would be surprised".

"Emily, be nice," Mrs. Roxy said.

"Fine," she said.

"Also, Nova I'm sure you remember what happened at the beginning of the school".

"Of course I do. I've been trying to figure out what happened".

"I know why," Emily said.

"Why?" I asked

"You are a fairy," Emily said. "Just like my mom and me. My mom is the fairy of animals and I am fairy of mammals and birds plus any animal I take a liking to so right now my powers are pretty low but my mom says I may one day be just like her and have domain over all animals, except humans of course".

"Bull," I said. I didn't believe her. Fairies don't exist and I sure as hell know I'm not one.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Roxy and Emily both asked.

"I don't believe that. Fairies don't exist. There is a much more reasonable answer".

"She isn't lying," Emily's mom said looking through her overhead mirror at us. "She and I are both fairies and I can prove it. Your mother was my friend her name is Queen Bloom of Sparx original keeper of the Dragon's flame but now it is going to be in a new fairy. It…it has gone missing".

"Okay so some so called "Dragon flame has gone missing," I asked. "How can you prove to me that fairies exist?"

"Well one way is for me or Emily to transform preferably Emily because she just got her Winx but instead I will do this". She snapped her fingers and I could hear her under her breath say something. Suddenly all the birds around us came and sat on the car.

"Holy crap," I yelled. "Talk about animals loving you but get them away".

"Sure," Emily said. She started moving her finger around in the air in a strange way and how ever she moved her finger the birds would fly in that formation. It was as if they were trained. She then snapped her fingers and the birds dispersed.

"Okay," I said surprised but not showing it. "Now I'm impressed but not believing".

"Fine," Emily said. "Magic Winx". A bright light engulfed Emily and it quickly disappeared. Standing there was Emily with different clothes and wings. She had a orange sparkling top and mini skirt. Her hair was done up in a pony tail and she had gloves that went from the bottom of her fingers to her elbow. She had on orange high heeled boots that reached her knees. I looked her wings and they were shaped like an enlarged wolfs paw with claws.

I realized that the time the light covered her to the time she was revealed was not enough time for her to have gotten into that outfit even if it was under her original clothes. I suddenly felt like they were not lying.

"So let me get this straight. You two are fairies and you think I'm one".

"We don't think," Mrs. Roxy said. "We know you are so I would like to offer you something. I can get a friend of mine to talk to the Headmistress of Alfea the school Emily will be going to and we can get you into the school next year. You would not be going to the school you go to now and instead of living with your parents you would live in a dorm".

"I…I don't know what to say". And I didn't know. I would be away from all the kids that bullied me but I wasn't sure if I could handle it.

"You don't have to tell me now but I need to know by dinner but for now you need to get your stuff". I responded to what she said that made Mrs. Roxy slam on the breaks and turned around and say "What?"

**Here is my first Chapter I hope you all like it.**


	3. Decision making

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

_Nova's POV_

Mrs. Roxy slammed on her breaks. "What?" she asked surprised but scared.

"I…I have maybe not even one suitcase full of clothes," I said confused. "The clothes I'm wearing are one of the twelve clothes I own. Remember my school has its own outfit. Girls are forbidden to wear anything but these. I have three extra shirts, one pair of shoes besides the black high heels and three pairs of pants. No skirts, no shorts just five school outfits three pants three shirts and one pair of shoes. Why what's wrong with that?"

"Do you have any clothes at your mother's?" Emily asked scared as well.

"Yeah, another week's worth of school clothes and maybe another two pants and two shirts. My mom hand makes my clothes besides my shoes, school clothes and my sweat pants".

"We are taking you shopping this weekend," Emily said.

"Um, okay," I said. "I guess that's cool".

"Good," Mrs. Roxy said. She restarted the car and I slumped down in my seat. The entire time on the way to my dad's house I thought about the offer Emily's mother gave me.

"Even if I go I won't be able to escape everything," I thought. "You can't run away from your pain and what if the kids there are mean to me like the kids are here".

"Emily," I said sitting up. "What is the school like? The one you are going to go to next year".

"I don't exactly know," Emily said. "I haven't gone there yet. Mom, what is Alfea like?"

She described the school to us. She said that the kids there will be much like us. There aren't any boys there but they were really close. The school had no dress code and we designed the room the way we wanted to design it. They even allowed pets.

"Sounds fun," Emily said.

"Sure does," I said faking a smile but I was still scared.

The rest of the car ride was quiet until we reached my house. I exited the car with Emily and we went inside. I unlocked the door with a key we hid under a mat.

"Quite original," Emily said sarcastically.

"Shut it," I ordered. "If my dad is still in bed he will not want to be disturbed". I removed my shoes and opened the door.

"You want me to remove my boots?" Emily asked. I thought about it for a second and shook my head no. She gave me the thumbs up to show that she was saying okay.

Inside I tiptoed to the stairs and checked the couch he was passed out on the couch with the football game on the television and broken glass all over the floor. With a sigh of relief I signaled Emily to come to me. She too tiptoed her way to me and we both tiptoed up the stairs. My dad's room was in the basement because in the summer it was hot as hell and he couldn't stand the heat but he adored the cold. My room was on the upstairs because I enjoyed the warmth but of course not too hot.

I passed a room that people needed a key to get into and to keep my dad out I was the only one with the key. I walked into my room and noticed that Emily wasn't behind me. I checked in the hall and noticed that the other room's door was open. I looked inside and saw Emily looking around inside.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"The door was wide open," she said. I realized that I left the door open last night when I was staying up late last night waiting for my dad to come home from the bar.

She looked at each of my instruments that were out not paying attention to my soundboard, amps and speakers. The only ones that were revealed were my drums, my grand piano and my synthesizer. She looked into my closet and became even more shocked. She saw my base, Keyboard, acoustic and electric guitar.

"I…I," she stammered. She appeared to not be able to get words out. She grabbed a piece of paper out of an open notebook and wrote something down with the pen on my piano. It read: _I didn't know you played instruments._

Music use to be a passion of mine. When I was a little girl I had learned to play several instruments. My mom was proud of me but as the years went by my drive for music began to slow down. I played the instruments less and less. Besides last night the last time I had played any instrument was around Christmas time. I still enjoyed it I had just found a different way that other people would be less likely to find out about.

"Yeah," I said. I looked at the instruments and remembered how when I was upset or hurting I would run to these instruments to sooth my pain.

"Yeah," I said again. "I can play many instruments".

"I…I'm so impressed," Emily said. "Man, I wish I could play an instrument. Well we better get your stuff and get that crap off your back".

"Your right," I said. I had been so distracted lately that I forgot that I still had my backpack on my back. We walked back to my room and I set my backpack on my bed. I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed and packed it. I was right. Out of all my clothes in my closet and my toiletries, I still had tons of room.

"Man," Emily said. "You could fit your bed in your suitcase. Not literally but yeah you have a hell of a lot of room. This is so cool though. I can't remember the last time we hung out together".

"Yeah," I said. "I will meet you outside; okay? I just needed to use the bathroom real quick".

"Okay," she responded.

I did truly need to use the bathroom. I used the bathroom quickly, washed my hands and tiptoed downstairs. Unfortunately the one person I dreaded to see was down there to see me.

"Hello," my dad hissed. I could tell my dad had not had any alcohol today was when he was the most threatening.

"H…hi d…dad," I struggled to get out. I expected him to respond as usual but instead he raised his hand and whacked me with the back of his hand. I fell, dropped my suitcase and hit my head on a step. I put my hands to cover my face but it wasn't enough. He hit me again and again non-stop till everything became blurry then black. When I awoke the first person I saw was Mrs. Roxy at eye level. She had her hand on my cheek. Emily was right behind her standing up. They both had a worried look on their face.

"Nova," Mrs. Roxy said. "Nova, are you okay?"

I sat up and said "Yeah, I think".

"What happened?"

I opened my mouth to say the truth but noticed my dad glaring at me. I knew he could kill me and get away with it if I said anything. "I…I fell down both sets of stairs," I lied.

"You aren't lying to me are you?" Emily's mom asked.

"No," I lied again.

"Well this looks like a major beating," Emily said crouching down.

"I said I fell," I yelled. They both seemed shocked at me. "Forgive me I'm in just so much pain".

"We understand," they both said. "Let's go". I grabbed my suitcase and tried to stand but quickly fell in pain.

"Agh," I screamed in pain. My entire body felt like it was hurting making me realize that nothing at Alfea could be worse than this. The two girls in the doorway leaving quickly turned around and came to my aid. They helped me onto their shoulders and to their car. Mrs. Roxy had me lay down in the back of her car. I closed my eyes and must have fallen asleep because when I awoke I was on a bed and stripped to my undergarments. I was alone in the room.

"Hello?" I asked. There was a knock at the door and Emily walked in with her mom and a woman.

"Hi," the woman said. "My name is Flora. I'm a friend of your mom's and Roxy. We went to school together".

"Bull," I said and tried to get back up. This so called "Flora" "friend of my mom's" placed her hand on me and forced me back down.

"You shouldn't get up just yet," Emily said.

"I'm fine," I said. "And this woman here is not a friend with my mother. I have seen her yearbooks. There is no one named Flora in any of them".

"I am friends with your mother just not your adopted mother," the woman said.

I remembered that they told me I was adopted. "Oh okay, still trying to get use to the fact that I'm adopted," I said. "Fine, I will lay back down".

"Thank you," Flora said. She examined my body and moved her head up and down. "I know what you need". She left the room and came back shortly with a bowl. This time she wanted me to sit up and drink what was in the bowl. I struggled to swallow it.

"It tastes like cat piss mixed with pool water," I exaggerated.

"I never said it would taste good but the pain should go away in a few minutes," Flora said. Her phone rang. "Oh looks like my husband wants me. I got to go".

"Thanks Flora," Roxy said.

"No problem, anything for Ms. Nova". She looked at me and left quickly.

"Well I'm going to get dinner ready," Emily's mom said. "You girls have fun". She left leaving Emily and me alone.

"So," Emily said. "What's happened since we last saw each other?" I had to make something up quickly. I told her I met a boy which was the truth but I told her that was the only interesting thing that happened to me. I asked her the same question and she had a lot to say. We talked the entire time until dinner was ready. At dinner Emily told her mom how I played a lot of instruments and I told them I had decided to go to Alfea with my instruments hopefully. Emily became excited and her mom was glad. After dinner we cleaned up and went into her room where Emily said something that would be a little fun but painful.

"Hey," she said. "You want to listen to my mom talk on the phone?"

"Sure," I said. "I guess".

She got a phone and waited by the stairs till her mom dialed the phone. Emily quickly pressed talk and we listened on the speaker. "Hey sweetheart," the woman on the other side of the phone greeted.

"Hey Stella," Mrs. Roxy said. "I talked to Nova".

"You did," this Stella said. "That's great. What did she say?"

"She would like to join Alfea".

"Just like I predicted. Bloom would be so happy".

"She would," Mrs. Roxy said. "I just can't believe it has been sixteen years since the explosion in the hospital".

"Feels like a week ago doesn't it. I still have nightmares about it today".

"Don't we all. Well, when you talk to Ms. Faregonda would you see if there is a dorm that has a room where Nova can play her instruments?"

"Nova plays instruments?" Stella asked

"Yeah, she apparently plays a bunch of them".

"Sounds like Musa and her daughter".

In the background we heard a girl yell "Mother get up here I can't figure out which one of my clothes to leave here".

"Sounds like Selena needs me," Stella said. "She is still learning how to pack for times like these".

"She's already packing?"

"Yeah," Stella said. We heard the girl yell again. "I got to go, bye".

We hung up the phone and returned to talking.


	4. First Day

_Nova's POV_

The few weeks that Emily had told me I had of summer vacation went by quick. I had spent one day while at Emily's shopping with her and her mom for clothes that I wanted to wear over the school year. One outfit I really liked was a long sleeve, dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. It reminded me a lot of who I was inside. On the day that we had to head to the school that I would be going to this year, I wore that very outfit and hoped that I wouldn't attract too much attention.

Mrs. Roxy opened a portal and we walked through it. When we arrived to the gates I saw a big pink building with a blue roof. There was a gate with a woman standing in front of it. She looked like a woman in her mid-thirties. She had long brown hair that was done up into a ponytail. She had green eyes that struck fear into me like a lightning bolt. Just looking at them made me think I was glad I had my knife and wore long sleeves because something told me that this teacher would give me a hard time.

I stepped into a line that led towards the woman and looked back to watch Emily give her mom a quick kiss which made me hate myself. The bond her and her mom had was nothing compared to the relationship I had with my mom.

As a young child my mom had almost always been there but when I turned ten my mom had increased the tension I had between me and society. What she did to me hurt but it was nothing compared to my dad. When I was ten my mom became the owner of a multimillion dollar toy company because my grandfather was getting to the age where he felt he needed to retire. The company came out with a new toy each year and they sold the toy quickly. Using the money my mom made from the toy company she had gone back to the ways she was before she adopted me.

My mom use to be a major drug addict. At the age of twenty-one she had been smoking marijuana for three years but she quit when she met my dad but now she is doing it again. That wasn't the problem to me. The problem was what she did to me with the lighter. As a young girl my mom wanted to be a pyrotechnic so she began to train herself to work with fire learning everything she could learn including how be able to take all heats even the ones from blue fire. She now is able to stick her hand in the stove flames and stay there not feeling hurt.

Using this training she got as a young girl she began to train me. She started to burn my skin daily using her lighter. I could normally endure most heats but the lighter she uses is a lighter that produces the hottest fires it can make. Every day she would take that blue flame and burn my right arm for thirty seconds and she continues to do it to this day.

As I made my way up to the woman I stared into her eyes with fear. I was unable to speak so Emily, who was behind me, spoke for me. "This is princess Nova of Sparx and I'm Emily of Earth," she said.

"Aw yes," the lady said. "Ms. Emily and Ms. Nova please enter".

We went through the gate to see a bunch of girls walking around and talking. As if they knew I entered almost every girl turned to glare at me. There were only five girls that were not paying attention to me. One girl was sitting on a well checking her makeup. Another was with another girl listening to that girl play the violin. Another was looking at a small computer and the final was looking at the flowers but she too eventually stood up and looked at me. This girl had a different reaction when we looked at each other and so did I.

When we looked at each other she looked me up and down and I just stared at her. Normally I would be attracted to men but this girl was different. This girl had made me go from a straight girl to a lesbian. When I looked at her I felt like I was attracted to her.

She was gorgeous. She had long brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades. Her brown eyes sparkled as the sunlight reflected off of them. Her eyelids had on medium colored powder eye shadow. She had on a purple blouse that had some black stripes to form a plaid design. Every one of her blouse buttons was undone but she had a black t-shirt underneath it. She had on a pair of blue jeans and purple shoes with white laces and a white outsole.

She waved her hand and winked at me before she turned around and started to head towards the girl with the violin. When she winked my entire face went pale and I blushed.

"Well," Emily said from behind. "Well, well, well I knew you were fond of girls but I didn't know you were this fond".

"I'm not usually but this girl…this girl just has something special in her," I said still staring at where she was standing.

"Awe someone's got a crush".

"Shut up".

"Whatever," she responded.

I turned around to see a big girl in front of me. "Who do you think you are?" she asked.

"I'm Nova," I said.

"Oh we know who you are," she responded. "Princess Nova of Sparx. Don't expect that because you are the daughter of the leader of the Winx doesn't mean you are popular. Your mother is cool but you are not".

"Who are the Winx?" I asked.

"Oh shut up," she said. I was about to say something when she pushed me back into the ground. The girl walked up to me. Joining her I saw a lot of kids surround me. Frightened I stared into all of the girls' eyes. One girl had a small spherical item in her hands and it looked like she was seemed like she wanted to hurt me with it.

I shielded my face with my arms but I heard a voice and I uncovered it to see Emily and five other girls standing around me.

"Stop it," the girl in front of me said. "This girl does not deserve to be picked on by anyone. You don't even know what she is like". Each of the girls growled and walked away. The girls and Emily crouched down to get to my eye level. The girl in front of me was the brown haired girl I was attracted to.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks, I'm Nova by the way," I said.

"Oh we know who you are," a girl said who was right next to me. She had dark skin and was about normal weight with long black hair that was done up into three braids braided together halfway. Her eyes were green. She wore a blue tank top with a darker blue pair of sweatpants. Her shoes were black running shoes.

"Even though we know who you are you probably don't know who we are. I'm Adriana and I'm the fairy of water," she continued.

"Sirena," the girl next to her said. Her skin was slightly pale but had a slight tan. "I'm the fairy of music like my mom". This girl had purple eyes and long violet hair that stretched to somewhere above her waist. I couldn't fully see it because she hid it behind her pink, spaghetti strap top. Her white skirt were short and covered very little of her legs and her red boots only went a couple inches up.

"Niyati, fairy of fate and time," the next girl said. She was pale and looked about normal weight. She had long dishwater blond hair that stretched to her knees. Her eyes were green as well. She wore an orange dress and a pair of orange tennis shoes. "I'm the only one who does have a power similar to their mom or even at least close to similar".

"Adhira, fairy of lightning," the next girl said. She was a pale and thin girl that had light purple hair that was done up into a pair of pig tails. She had light blue eyes and wore a purple polka dot sweater and pink shorts supported by a pink belt.

I finally looked at the last girl, the one right in front of me. "My name's Winter," she said. "I'm the fairy of seasons".

"Hi you all," I said.

"Come," Winter said offering me her hand. "Let me show you to our room".

"Did you say our room?" I asked.

"Of course," she responded. I instantly became more nervous. Not only was I crushing on this girl but I was also sharing a room with her. I took her hand and she showed me to the room. When she showed it to me I was amazed. Someone had taken my stuff there. I saw every single one of my music making tools. My amps, my instruments, everything was there plus we still had room to move about freely.

"Holy shit," I said. "Th…this is amazing. Looking at the room made me smile and I was actually happy.

"Maybe this year won't be so bad," I thought. "Maybe I won't have to continue hurting myself".

"Hurry and unpack," Sirena said. "We have to be back outside in a few minutes". I quickly unpacked and we went outside. Outside on the stage there was a woman that seemed to be familiar to me. She told us that her name was Ms. Faregonda and that she was the head mistress. As she described the rules and what the year would be like. She finally introduced the head of discipline Ms. Griselda the second. She was apparently the daughter of the head of discipline when my real mom was in this school.

After we went to a city nearby that they called Magix. There we went to a place called Paparia which was a pizza place that had pizzas I never heard of we eventually settled on a plain pepperoni pizza. With it we sat outside and chatted.

"So Emily tell us how is Earth these days?" Niyati asked. "Last time we were there we were only five".

"Oh fine," Emily responded. "Some people still don't believe in fairies but people are working on it".

"Nice and your family?" Adhira asked.

"Fine, Dad still works all the time but mom works at home".

"Now Nova we only know of you so we'd like to get to know you a little better. So what's your family like?" Sirena asked. I dropped my pizza and cried. "Whoops I…I didn't mean to upset you". Winter quickly wrapped me in her arms and Emily rubbed my back.

"It wasn't you," Emily said. "Her…her family is just divorced. She now lives with her mother and she probably misses her dad".

"Yeah," I said. "Sure, let's go with that".

"Then what is it?" Adhira asked

"It…it is my dad but I don't miss him," I confessed. "He…he abused me". I heard everyone gasp.

"Are you serious?" Niyati asked.

I nodded my head up and down. I felt Winter squeeze me harder. "It started when I was five. My mom had left the night before for a business meeting. My dad was throwing a party down stair and I was up in my room playing by myself. It wasn't two hours into the party when my dad got drunk and came up stairs and…" I paused and took a deep breath. "And he started beating me".

Winter kissed me on the cheek and whispered something in my ear. "It's okay dearie. Everything will be all right. You are away from him now".

"You don't know what else he did," I thought. I took a deep breath and continued. "Every day when he had the chance he would beat me until the divorce and then when I was at his house he would do it".

"It's okay," Winter said again. "We are here if you ever need to talk".

"Come on girls," Adriana said. "Let's go home". We all nodded and got up to head back to school.


	5. The Burn of the Classes

_Nova's POV_

Today was the first day of school and I was hoping that it would go fine. Unfortunately the girls had other plans. I was sitting in my first class, waiting on the teacher to arrive, while writing and listening to the kids talk. I was on the first page of my notebook writing Winter's name all along the top in different styles when I saw the book get snatched. The girl who snatched it was the girl that had attacked me the day before.

This girl had long blue hair that covered the entire left side of her face but her right side I could see her eyes were blood red. She was very tall and pale with a curve around her stomach that made her look extremely thin. She wore a blue, long sleeve t-shirt and jeans. She had a choker around her neck with a phoenix pendant at the end. Her shoes were light blue high heels.

"Aw look," she said. "Someone is in love with Queen Flora's daughter Winter". Everyone burst out laughing.

"Great," I thought "Just the way I wanted to spend the first day back in school. It's the first day and I already am ready to hurt myself".

"Give it back," I demanded.

"Yeah? Who's going to make me?" she asked. "Huh? Are you going to make me?"

"Who do you think you are, thinking you can take my book?"

"I am Isabel daughter of," she paused for a moment. "I…it doesn't matter who my parents are all that matters is that you are a lesbian and I don't like lesbians".

"Bitch," I mumbled under my breath.

"Now, now class, settle down," the teacher said. "I am professor Palladium and I teach Potionology. Today we will just discuss what you all know about potions". Nobody's hand went up.

"Did I teach you all nothing last year?" the professor asked. He picked up the notes. "Oh wait this is Freshman class. Okay, we will start with a simple exercise of mixing some basic ingredients". He waved his hand and a few items appeared on my desk with a large spherical vial. "I would like you too mix these two ingredients together and show me your results but be careful a bad mix may result in terrible results".

I took the two ingredients and began to mix it. Slowly twirling the vial I looked at the mixture at eye level. The liquid was a light blue mixture that sparkled. Afraid that I was mixing it too much I stopped and sat it on the holder. While it rested the teacher walked up and examined it. He smiled then frowned.

"I…is there something wrong professor?" I asked him.

"No it's just…this potion is different than the other ones in the class. Th…this one sparkles".

"Ha," Isabel laughed. "The daughter of Bloom can't even follow directions. You are more of a failure than I expected. This is going to be a long year for you if you keep failing. No wonder none of the kids want you around".

I frowned and looked down at my desk. "It's okay," the professor said. "This is only the first one". Those words meant nothing to me because it wasn't my failure that; it was what Isabel said that hurt.

The rest of the day was much like first class. I would walk into the class while the teacher was in a different room and some kid would tease me. At lunch I sat by myself and watched as some other student enjoyed their lunch with their friends. After all the classes I went to my room and lied down on the couch. Sirena and the others walked into the room.

"Hey we are going to Magix; want to come?" Niyati asked.

"No thanks," I said upset. "I'm just going to stay home today".

"Suite yourself," Sirena said. They each exited one by one until I was the only one left. I rolled over onto the couch and started to cry.

"Why me?" I asked myself. "Why do they treat me like they do?" I looked over at my bed side where I always get a sharper knife.

"Do it," a voice said to me.

"I…I shouldn't," I told myself.

"Oh that's right," it spoke. "Now that you share a room with that pretty girl you don't want to hurt yourself because what will she and the others think if they find out you are harming yourself. That is too bad. I guess you will just have to suffer you freak".

"I…I don't want to suffer," I thought.

"Then hurt yourself".

"I…I need to hurt myself". I walked over to the drawer and opened it. I grabbed the knife and slit my right wrist. I still wasn't relieved. With my heart still hurting I walked over and lifted up my mattress. Underneath was a bottle of scotch I had gotten from my dad two years ago for my birthday. He was the drunkest that day then he ever was before that.

I walked into the main room and opened a window. I climbed up onto the sill and looked out. The courtyard was empty. There want a soul in sight. I opened the bottle of scotch and took a big gulp. The pain was being relieved but I needed more. I took a couple more sips and felt relieved. Reclosing the bottle, I stood up and felt something hit me in the back. Where it hit me was where a started to feel a sharp pain in my back. I felt another thing hit me in the back and I fell. There was a loud crash and I stared at the door watching as it got hazy until it was dark. When I awoke I was laying a bed feeling my hair getting stroked. I turned myself over and saw Winter rubbing the back of my head.

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled and pressed her lips up against mine forcing myself to fall under the temptation of love. The way she was making me feel made me oblivious to the fact that behind her was my bed burned to cinders and ash.


	6. IMPORTANT

**Important: Sorry it is taking so long but I have been very busy. My friend has been very depressed lately and it has been going on for over a month now. I am one of the many people trying to work with him. I am working day and night with him to help him get through this depression and between him and school it is very time consuming so I will try to update as quickly as possible but I don't know how long it will be till the next chapter is up sorry.**


	7. the attempt

**Sorry it has taken so long the holidays set me out of state and away from my computer. Anyway I would like to dedicate this chapter and the next one to the people out there who are suicidal.**

Nova's POV

I stood in a room surrounded by darkness. There wasn't a being in sight.

"Hello?" I asked. "Is anyone here?"

"Silly little girl," a voice came. "You have no idea the importance we have in your future".

"Who…who are you?" I asked. Three figures appeared from the darkness. Two were covered in armor. I couldn't see anything about them but one looked like me except her eyes looked like a lizard's eyes and she had on a blood red top that sparkled and a blood red skirt. I couldn't get a look at her hands or feet because they were engulfed in darkness.

"I am you," one laughed. When the girl said she was me I turned around and ran but no matter how fast I ran the three people just laughed and laughed. The farther I got from them the louder the laughter got and continued until I ran into a man. He gripped me by the neck and whispered "I have you now my minion. It was fun toying with you and using you". He had blood red hair. He had blue eyes and his skin was hidden. Much like Isabel he had a necklace that had a phoenix pendant on it as well. His voice was familiar.

I quickly awoke from the nightmare. I was lying in bed with Winter. Her arm was over me. I took a hold of her hand for a few seconds trying not to get to scared but released her grip over me and went into the living room. The dream seemed so real as if the people were trying to communicate with me.

"What did he mean by 'my minion'," I thought. "What does the dream mean?" I walked to the window and opened it. A cool breeze flew in and I could feel it blow against me. The courtyard was empty except for two cloaked people. They were looking at me. I stared at the couple not knowing what was going on until I felt someone wrap their arms around my stomach. The two people quickly disappeared. The person kissed me on the cheek.

"What is the matter?" they asked. It was Winter. Her soft voice soothed my fear.

"Nothing," I lied.

I gripped her hands and moved them up to my chest right below my neck. Her hands were so soft and warm I couldn't help but close my eyes and place my chin on our hands.

"Nothing," I lied again.

"Tell me," she said. "Something is up. Please sweet heart I want to help you".

"Nothing, it… it was just a dream," I said. I released myself from her grip and walked over to the couch. She followed me, sat down with me and rubbed my back.

"Was it bad?" she asked

"Yes," I said. "This girl stood in front of me with these two people that wore red armor and she said she was me. And then this man said that I was his minion. What does it mean?"

"Relax," Winter said. "It was just a dream so come back to bed". I nodded my head and headed back to bed. The next morning I was awoken by the sound of screaming in the living room. I looked in and saw Niyati and the other girl each holding a letter. Niyati was squealing and jumping around like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"What's going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"There is a dance tomorrow and the Specialists are coming," Adhira said.

"Who are the Specialists?" I asked.

"They are guys that go to Red Fountain," Sirena said.

Niyati sighed dreamily. "Oh," she said gripping the paper to her chest. "All those cute boys lining up to dance with me. I can't wait to see them. Too bad there is only one for me".

"And who would that be?" Adriana asked. "Is it Jabari?"

She giggled. "Maybe. He asked me to the dance last year at the Ball of Melody last year and we have been dating online for the past two years so there".

"You are crazy," Sirena said.

"Not really," Niyati said. "Come on let's go get some dresses".

"Do you want to come with us?" Emily asked.

"No thanks," I said. "I have plenty of dresses from my old school".

"Are you sure?" Niyati asked. I nodded my head.

"Okay," they said. As soon as I knew they were far away I ran to my room and grabbed my piano stool and a rope. I quickly prepped myself and the rope but while I was doing it I heard someone yell.

"No!" they yelled and everything went black.


	8. The quest for love

**Disclaimer:I do not own Winx Club or this music. Winx Club belongs to Rainbow and the music belongs to Katy Mcallister.**

Darkness swirled around me. All I saw was complete darkness until I awoke. There, right above me crying constantly saying "Please don't". Winter was there.

"Winter, please just let me die," I said. "I have nothing to live for anymore I have nothing and cutting and alcohol is not enough to stop the feeling of knowing that my mother burns my skin, my father beats and occasionally touches me. No one loves me".

"Yes we do," she said. "I love you with all my life and if I lost you I don't know what I would do except join the rest of the girls and blame myself. I lost my younger sister to suicide and I don't want to lose you. I…I normally don't feel this way about girls but…" She pushed herself up against me and kissed me.

"I...can't believe you," I said pushing myself away. "Many boys have said that to me and I believed them and gave my body to them but right after that they leave me. I…I don't know who to believe. Everyone I ever loved either hurts me or uses me for my body".

"I love you for you," Winter said holding me. "I don't want you for your body. I am not like that. Come here, you write music right?"

"Yeah," I said. "What does that have to do anything?"

"Well Sirena taught me to sing, and play a few instruments so maybe we could write a song that express how you feel and maybe a few duets between the two of us".

"I…I don't know," I said. "I…I guess so".

"I will go tell the girls that we both will be staying here". She quickly left and came back in". Staying there over night we spent time working. The next morning we showed up to the auditorium and quickly rehearsed and ran a sound check

At the dance we met a few of the girl's boy friend. Emily was single so she just hung out by the wall listening to the music. The other girls on the other hand had their own.

There was Niyati 's boyfriend, Jabari. He looked much like Adriana but eyes were brown and he was muscular. Winter whispered in my ear that they were twins.

Adriana's boyfriend was named Terrence. He was the tallest of the two. He was slightly tan with decent size muscles. His short hair was black with red highlights. His eyes were black.

When it was my turn to preform with Winter, we ran up the stage and I hoped on the piano. The first song we preformed was a favorite of mine. I had wrote it a little while before my family divorced.

"Another Empty Bottle"

by Katy Mcallister

(Nova)

Mama was a bit naive,

And her Daddy was a blinded thief

He went and stole away what was left

Of the remains of a family

She'd hide away behind a door

She kept locked

But the walls weren't thick enough to

Block out, angry noises of the voices

That once soothed her to sleep

And she lies, tonight

Underneath a caving roof

And she cries, tonight

Wondering what she can do

And she tries, tonight

Remembering who she once knew

But they've died, inside

Another empty bottle takes a life

(Winter)

This world can be so cruel

She lives her life as a broken tool

And she believes she's unable to fix

This broken machine, and what's the use

To throw yourself at love

If in the end it never seems enough

To be able to get through all of life's broken dreams

She watched her father live in regret

Heard her mother cry in an empty bed

And she swears

This is the best life gets

And she lies, tonight

Underneath a caving roof

And she cries, tonight

Wondering what she could do

And she tries, tonight

But she's out of memories

That she once knew

And she dies, inside

Another empty bottle takes a life

(Both)

And every little bit, every little bit

Of her wants to see that light

But every single night

Another little bit of her dies inside

She's trapped in her mind

She feels more alive

She feels more alive

In her own dreams

And she's wondering

What's beyond the sky

Could she see the light

If she falls asleep

Cause she feels more alive

In her own dreams

So tonight, she lies

Lifted up through her own roof

Dried eyes, tonight

There's nothing more

That she could do

And they cry, tonight

A daughter that they hardly knew

And she's lost, in time

Another empty bottle takes a life

The next song we preformed was a faster song and it was one that Winter and I had wrote.

key:_Winter, _**Nova, **_**both**_

Jupiter

by Katy Mcallister

_Your heart is the sun_

_and the leaves are your soul_

_blowing, blowing through clouds,_

_which are really just your dreams at night_

_**Your eyes are the stars**_

_**your hand is Mars**_

_**holding, holding me out to fly**_

_**and I no longer have this great fear of heights, fear**_

_**of heights**_

_**and Jupiter has got nothing on you**_

_the universe does no justice to just what you do to me_

_it's like breaking but waking the inside of me_

_**and the Milky Way is but only a galaxy**_

_**shine through me like the moon**_

_**baby Jupiter's got nothing on you**_

**Suddenly I'm lost **_(ohh)_** in this dark sky **_(dark sky)_

**I'm no longer dreaming **

_**of blue skies**_

_**I'm wrapped up in the night**_

_**it's like violins play all around**_

_**bittersweet twinkling on reality**_

_**if I can't find my way out**_

_**I don't mind, I don't mind**_

_**Cause Jupiter has got nothing on you**_

_the universe does no justice to just what you do to me_

_it's like breaking but waking the inside of me_

_**and the milky way is but only a galaxy**_

_**shine through me like the moon**_

_**baby Jupiter's got nothing on you**_

_**ohh**_

_**Lift me up high**_

_**let me be with the sky**_

_**gracefully rise**_

_**slow dancing on Venus**_

_**I'll know your mine**_

_**when I'm drifting around the rings of Saturn**_

**Jupiter, Jupiter, the universe does no justice to just**

**what you do to me**

**it's like **_**breaking me, waking me**_

_**and the milky way**_

_**is but only a galaxy**_

_**shine through me like the moon**_

_**baby Jupiter's got nothing**_

_**on you**_

_**ohh**_

_**Jupiter, the universe it's like breaking me, waking me**_

_**and the milky way**_

_**is but only a galaxy**_

_**shine through me like the moon**_

_**baby Jupiter's got nothing**_

_**on you**_

_**ohh**_

After we were done with our music I looked in the crowd and saw a very familiar face before there was an explosion below the stage. I crashed into the crowd. Everything went dark yet again.


End file.
